Secrets
by JibbsForever
Summary: Jenny has been keeping a secret from Gibbs and he deserves to know. What does a 6 year-old girl have to do with it and why does this child call Jenny mom? Jibbs Tiva McAbby, AU.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS. **

Jenny Shepherd entered NCIS one morning with a little girl in tow. Grabbing a visitor's pass for the girl, she ignored the obvious stares of her subordinates and headed up to her office. When she reached Cynthia's desk, Jenny cleared her throat,

"Oh, good morning Director," The assistant greeted, "And who's this?" she asked referring to the 6 year old behind Jenny,

"My name is Talia Marie Shepherd-Gibbs,"

The assistant looked shocked, "Ma'am did I hear that correctly?"

"Yes Cynthia, you did. Can you clear my day for me and get Agent Gibbs up here please? Don't mention Talia."

"Of course, ma'am." Cynthia picked up the phone and started dialling. Jenny headed into her office with Talia,

"Right, Talia?"

"Yes Mommy?"

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Yes please Mommy! Can I watch Lilo and Stitch?"

"Of course baby girl." Jenny said, setting up netflix on her laptop. The girl had become obsessed with the Disney Animation since Jenny had let her watch it the first time.

"Ma'am Special Agent Gibbs is here." Cynthia's voice came through the intercom,

"Send him in Cynthia," The door opened to reveal Leroy Jethro Gibbs, "Come on in Jethro," He came in and sat down,

"You wanted to see me Jen?"

"Yes I did," she turned to Talia, "Talia, come introduce yourself,"

"Hi Mr," The 6 year-old said, "I'm Talia Marie Shepherd-Gibbs, what's your name?"

"My name's Leroy Jethro Gibbs," The child squealed and tugged on her mothers sleeve,

"Is he the one Mommy? Is he my Daddy?"

"Yeah baby girl, he's your Daddy." The girl screamed and ran towards Gibbs, hoisting herself onto his lap and throwing her arms around him. He smiled down at her as she climbed off him again, before turning to Jen,

"Why didn't you tell me Jen?"

"I didn't know until after I left Paris and then when I managed to come back to DC four months later, you had already moved to Russia with Stephanie."

"Oh Jen, I should have followed you to Cairo, I shouldn't have started up the relationship with Stephanie, she was just a rebound after you!" His voice was thick with emotion at letting out all the feelings he had kept bottled up since '99.

Jenny leaned forwards and cupped his face in her hands. He was the man she loved and she wasn't going to suppress it any more. She leaned over her desk and kissed him softly on the lips before pulling away and turning to Talia, who had resumed her film,

"Talia, would you like to meet Abby?"

"Who's Abby?"

"Abby is a friend of mine and your fathers, she'll be ecstatic to meet you."

"Ooh, what does ecstatic mean mommy?"

"It means excited baby doll,"

"Cool! Let's go see her!" She let out a soft giggle.

They headed down to the forensics lab to see Abby, they were greeted by the usual heavy metal music

"Abs!" Gibbs shouted over the racket,

"Gibbs! Director! And who's this?"

"I'm Talia Marie Shepherd Gibbs,"

"Aww! A Gibblet!"

"A Gibblet?" Jenny asked

"Actually, she's a Jibblet, because you and Gibbs are Jibbs and she is your child so she's a Jibblet!"

"Really Abby?"

"Yes really, mommy dearest," She turned back to Talia, "So Jibblet, do you like Caf-Pow?"

"Only a small one Abby," Jenny warned, knowing her daughter had a tolerance for caffeine but didn't want to push it.

"Of course Director. I don't know if she is like Carson. He went crazy!"

"Yes well, she has a fair tolerance for caffeine but only because of her fathers tolerance." Abby snickered

"Of course, that man sure can drink a lot of coffee."

"_That man _is still in the room you know!"

"Sorry Gibbs,"

"Sorry Jethro,"

"Sorry Daddy," Came Talia's voice.

"Oh Talia, you have nothing to be sorry about," Gibbs said swooping Talia into his arms and twirling her around, "Just your mom and Abby,"

"What did they do Daddy?"

"They were rude to me,"

"Oh, bad Mommy, Bad Abby!" The child attempted to scald her mother and friend but all she succeeded in doing was making them laugh.

"Come on. Let's go see Ducky. He hasn't seen Talia in a year,"

"Ducky knows Talia?" His face fell,

"Yeah, he's the one who told me to tell you."

"I guess I owe him,"

"Add that to the many Jethro."


End file.
